


Keep my secrets

by NonaeMex



Series: Lucius Malfoy bdsm tales [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Situational Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: (Dopo "Kiss my axe")Un segreto per un segreto... questi i termini del patto tra Thorfinn e Lucius.C’era più terrore negli occhi di Thorfinn o in quelli del ragazzo?Difficile stabilirlo.Quattro paia di occhi sbarrati mi fissavano, sorpresi.Non era mia intenzione prenderlo con le mani nel sacco.Il ragazzo - uno con l’aria di essersi appena diplomato ad Hogwarts, capelli scuri e sguardo umido, da cerbiatto - si era ricordato all’improvviso di avere i pantaloni alle caviglie: per la fretta di coprire quella sua sconveniente nudità inciampava nei suoi piedi. Guance paonazze, il terrore e la vergogna impressi in ogni tratto del volto.“Lucius… non dirlo a nessuno ti prego.”





	Keep my secrets

_** Keep my secrets ** _

 

  
  
  
_C’era più terrore negli occhi di Thorfinn o in quelli del ragazzo?_  
Difficile stabilirlo.  
Quattro paia di occhi sbarrati mi fissavano, sorpresi.  
Non era mia intenzione prenderlo con le mani nel sacco.  
Il ragazzo - uno con l’aria di essersi appena diplomato ad Hogwarts, capelli scuri e sguardo umido, da cerbiatto - si era ricordato all’improvviso di avere i pantaloni alle caviglie: per la fretta di coprire quella sua sconveniente nudità inciampava nei suoi piedi. Guance paonazze, il terrore e la vergogna impressi in ogni tratto del volto.  
“Lucius… non dirlo a nessuno ti prego.”  
  
 L’impassibile Rowle spaventato, supplicava Lord Malfoy, chiamandolo per nome.  
  
“Non dirlo a nessuno, non… insomma di solito scelgo le donne, non che tu pensi…”  
  
Lord Malfoy, immobile in quel vicolo fumoso e puzzolente di Notturne Alley aveva contemplato la scena in silenzio per lunghi istanti. Il ragazzino se la svignava nell’ombra approfittando del trepidante imbarazzo del suo occasionale amante. Rowle si sforzava di guardami in faccia… sembrava che gli costasse una fatica infinita.  
  
Paura, vergogna, l’aspettativa di una mia osservazione sprezzante, la sicura prospettiva del mio disprezzo.  
  
Lord Malfoy era sicuramente appena uscito dal piccolo, affollato bordello all’angolo. La risata ubriaca  di una ragazza squarciò la notte, rimbalzò contro quell’ansia divorante.  
  
“Se si sapesse in giro… insomma lo sai, no? Puoi… puoi fare finta di non avermi mai visto? Io e te siamo in ottimi rapporti, Lucius… siamo amici, no?”  
Amici.  
Eravamo compagni sotto un cappuccio, avevamo entrambi il Marchio Nero sul braccio.  
Capelli chiari, tratti rozzi, spalle enormi, abiti ancora per traverso. Era stato strappato al suo solitario, disdicevole piacere troppo presto ed inaspettatamente.  
Non prima, però che potessi osservare uno scorcio della sua monumentale dotazione.  
Aspettava che io parlassi con tutto se’ stesso. La mia esitazione ed il mio silenzio lo logoravano, era in bilico sul ciglio di un burrone altissimo e non avrebbe potuto risultare più evidente.  
  
“Ti piacciono gli uomini?”  
  
Flautai con voce sommessa, stringendomi nel mantello da viaggio.  
  
Lui mi cercò gli occhi con i suoi, sbarrati dalla supplica.  
  
“S-si…” Fece nel tono incerto di chi non sa cosa aspettarsi, legato suo malgrado a chi aveva scoperto il suo ‘segreto’, ed in quegli occhi vidi riflesso me stesso fino all’ultimo dettaglio.  
  
Non si fidava di Lord Lucius Malfoy, il ricco proprietario di un maniero immenso, il purosangue quasi sempre sprezzante, il diplomatico che era riuscito a tenersi fuori da Azkaban vendendo la metà dei suoi antichi compagni…  
  
“Allora dovresti farmi un favore. Contatta Macnair… e digli che ti ho mandato io.”  
  
La sua bocca si spalancò, l’incredulità venne sostituita dall’esordio di una domanda che non gli permisi di formulare: mi smaterializzai prima.  
  
  
* *  
  
  
Lo aspettavo per le due. Erano le due in punto quando la porta del mio studio di spalancò bruscamente.  
Il caminetto era acceso, la stanza calda e ben illuminata. Sedevo nella poltrona di fronte alla scrivania, il viso rivolto alla porta. Il bicchiere di brandy tremò appena tra le mie dita, non sollevai lo sguardo sul Boia: non ce n’era alcun bisogno.  
  
“Via tutto e a quattro zampe come un cane, _depravato._ ”  
  
Lord Lucius Malfoy si alzò come un automa, Macnair, nel suo completo di pelle nera aveva parlato a bassa voce, disprezzo in ogni sillaba: alle sue spalle, Thorfinn Rowle tossì, come se gli fosse andato di traverso il respiro.  
  
Avvertii un vago formicolio irradiarsi lungo le mie guance pallide: la paura di Rowle era quasi palpabile. Walden gli aveva spiegato un po’ di cose, dopo essere stato contattato da me. Sapevo che avrebbe fatto un buon lavoro: mi aveva scritto due brevi righe per comunicarmi che Rowle aveva accettato.  
Eppure, potevo solo immaginare la portata dello stupore di Rowle quando infine aveva capito cosa avevo chiesto in cambio del mio silenzio.  
  
_Sei sicuro, Lucius? Puoi fidarti di lui?_  
  
_Un segreto per un segreto,_ avevo risposto io.  
  
Mi afferrai l’orlo della tunica e me la sfilai da queste lunghe membra pallide in un unico gesto. Sotto non portavo niente. Sentii la paura di Rowle lasciare spazio allo stupore.  
  
Davo le spalle al Boia, dirigendomi in silenzio verso il morbido, grande tappeto al centro della stanza.  
  
“Svelto, svelto _coccola-pavoni_. Forza _signore degli uccelli,_ damerino che non sei altro. Non ho tutta la notte!”  
  
Ginocchia e gomiti contro la trama morbida e calda della stoffa, mentre le mie spalle rabbrividivano: fissavo un angolo della libreria, Walden era dietro di me. Era salito con i pesanti stivali sul mio costoso tappeto. Sentii Rowle prendere coraggio e finalmente avvicinarsi a Walden nello stesso istante in cui la mano del Boia scendeva con forza contro il mio fondo schiena nudo.  
  
Il suono, potente, echeggiò contro l’alto soffitto spedendomi una fitta di pura euforia nel ventre. Abbassai ancora un po’ il collo, potevo vedere i loro piedi - i minacciosi stivali in pelle di drago nera del Boia, quelli più semplici di Rowle - al di là della curva ballonzolante della mia neonata erezione.  
  
Lo sguardo di Rowle non mi abbandonava un secondo, me lo sentivo formicolare sulla pelle.  
  
Non avevo voluto che facesse nulla, non quella prima sera.  
  
Volevo che ci _guardasse_.  
Che assistesse mentre il Boia rovesciava e spezzava i volti che mostravamo al mondo, faceva un sol boccone di patrimoni e casate per darmi ciò che desideravo.  
  
La sensazione elettrizzante di sapermi esposto a occhi di terzi, umiliato e schiaffeggiato, preso e ridotto ad un grumo di lussuria delirante.  
Era un bene che le pareti del mio studio fossero insonorizzate. Un enorme bene.  
  
Macnair si muoveva. Passi attutiti, il tappeto si raggrumava appena intorno ai gomiti mentre il Boia scendeva con un pesante, volgare grugnito, inginocchiandosi alle mie spalle.  
  
“Abbassa ancora la schiena e tendi questo _culo_.”  
  
Mi parve di sentire ancora Rowle trattenere il fiato, mentre obbedivo. La mano di Walden si arrampicò lungo la mia schiena, mi afferrò forte i capelli, tirò: non forte, abbastanza da farmi sollevare il collo, però.  
  
“Sembrano fatti apposta per questo, uh? Capelli da _viziato, lezioso, borioso, vanitoso damerino_ …”  
  
Rowle emise un suono inarticolato, che interpretai come un cenno di timido assenso. Volevo vedere la sua faccia in quel momento, avrei dato qualsiasi cosa per la sua reazione a quello spettacolo.  
  
Avrei tenuto la bocca chiusa, altroché se l’avrei tenuta chiusa. Avevo tutto da guadagnare, e niente da perdere…  
  
“ _Allora!_ ”  
Latrò Walden. Qualcosa di duro - la punta del suo stivale - sfiorò con indolenza la curva del mio sesso duro allo spasimo per un secondo. Le sue dita si precipitarono nel solco tra le natiche, esposto e secco. Giocò per alcuni istanti con la mia apertura, poi scese pigramente a sfiorare la tenera carne più in basso…  
Sapevo che quella delicatezza era solo ingannevole. O almeno, lo speravo.  
“Dicci un po’ che cosa hai fatto fare alla tua mogliettina una settimana fa. Dicci delle sue belle, affusolate manine…”  
  
La voce del Boia si era ridotta ad un sussurro di anticipazione. Serrai i denti mentre mi si faceva addosso, pesante, sentivo la fibbia fredda della sua cintura contro la pelle nuda. Poi - praticamente issato sulla mia pallida schiena - lo sentii sfiorarmi con il sesso, che percepii solo leggermente umido.  
  
Sfregò, indugiò, con niente altro che il frutto della sua liquida eccitazione a preparare quella mia pelle delicata, un brivido durissimo mi attraversò da capo a piedi.  
  
Avrebbe fatto ciò che gli avevo detto, lo avrebbe fatto…  
  
“Stiamo aspettando, _troia._ ”  
  
Minacciò in una specie di ringhio - aprii lentamente gli occhi. Laggiù, la punta bollente e turgida della sua erezione aveva iniziato a premere contro di me, concentrandosi in un unico punto.  
Mi umettai le labbra con la lingua - là sotto ero già sul punto di esplodere, quel rapido tocco di pelle di drago aveva contribuito allo stato in cui mi trovavo.  
  
“ _Beh, lei… lei non voleva giacere con me. Era indisposta…_ ”  
  
Sussurravo, ma mi udivano perfettamente. La pressione aumentò impercettibilmente.  
  
Le mani di Walden mi si aggrapparono forte ai fianchi, in un gesto denso di anticipazione.  
  
“ _C-così certe volte, ecco…cioè molte volte…”_ Parlavo di quel fatto come se lo vedessi riflesso in uno specchio, o accaduto a qualcuno che non ero io: solo il presente contava, il silenzio contratto di Rowle, quei suoi piedi piantati dietro di noi, e il suono della mia lenta voce strascicata nella penombra opulenta.  
  
“ _I-insomma ha capito che mi piace lì dietro… credo… l-lo scorso lunedì ha iniziato a mettermi una p-pozione emolliente… che u-uso spesso dopo il bagno._ ”  
  
Walden proruppe in uno sbuffo denso di sarcasmo, premendomisi con più violenza addosso: la viscosità della sua eccitazione aveva dischiuso le mie carni, ma non ammorbidito i miei muscoli, aspirai rumorosamente aria tra i denti.  
  
“Vai avanti…”  
  
Rowle si mosse, urtando qualcosa, forse mettendosi a sedere. Di nuovo, avrei dato qualsiasi cosa per vederlo in volto.  
  
“ _D-dopo avermi massaggiato o-ovunque l-lei… mi ha cacciato l’indice dentro. E-ero di schiena, con un c-cuscino sotto la pancia… **ah!**_ ”  
  
“Continua, continua… che il nostro amico ti veda in tutta la tua _miserabile sporcizia_ …signore del castello…”  
  
Avevo spalancato la bocca, le lacrime agli occhi, il collo spontaneamente teso verso l’alto, anche se nessuno mi teneva per i capelli: Walden aveva appena dischiuso le mie carni con quell’erezione trionfante e spietata, non c’era abbastanza olio, non c’era nessuna delle mie raffinate pozioni, un calore innominabile si impossessò del mio basso ventre.  
  
Il dolore, invece di tormentarmi, lo aumentava insensatamente: i muscoli delle mie cosce erano sul punto di liquefarsi.  
  
All’improvviso i fianchi di Walden scattarono ancora un po’, ed io gridai: stille di dolore ed assurda, insensata estasi. Si era fermato, ansimando forte: mi stringeva i fianchi da indolenzirmeli, e la punta non era nemmeno entrata del tutto.  
  
“Cos’è successo?” Ansimava per lo sforzo, a sua volta dolente: ma la sua impazienza era palpabile. Me la rigirai ancora un po’ contro il palato, assaporando il ritmo di quel respiro roco, affannoso.  
  
“ _Ho a-avuto uno spasimo di piacere così forte che mi ha gocciolato la punta del cazzo…_ ”  
  
Walden prese a spingere senza pausa, sbilanciandosi sulla mia schiena: urlai e presi a contorcermi nella sua stretta, sotto il suo peso: non il guizzo, la breve scossa di prima, la mia schiena si impennò, i muscoli introno alla mia apertura si contraevano furibondi intorno a quella lenta invasione che si inumidiva _troppo_ lentamente.  
  
“ _Ouh…ouh…ouh…_ ”  
  
Walden crollò il mento tra le mie scapole, il suo giustacuore di pelle si sollevava nella corsa del suo respiro - sentivo le sue dita ruvide e segnate massaggiarmi con vigore i fianchi, salire fino alla spalla, avevo smesso di contorcermi. Lui era immobile sopra di me, enorme dentro di me. Per alcuni istanti restammo così, riprendendo fiato, lui immobile per non cedere subito, io con ogni muscolo del corpo che cercava di venire a patti con tormento e piacere.  
  
“Poi…?” Incalzò Walden, solleticandomi il collo con il respiro. Rowle  doveva essersi avvicinato ancora: forse per ascoltarci e vederci meglio. L’avevo sentito chiaramente.  
  
“ _Ha afferrato d-davanti c-come per una sega normale mentre mi t-toccava dentro…_ ”  
Rowle poteva sentire Lord Lucius Malfoy parlare in quel modo, usare quei termini impensabili: cosa doveva pensare Rowle di lui adesso?  
Il solo pensiero mi fece accelerare il respiro.  
  
Walden parve sentirlo: prese a contrarsi sopra di me, io mi morsi il labbro, forte: caddi definitivamente in avanti, con la guancia contro il tappeto.  
Walden aveva iniziato a _sbattermi_ . Piano, a piccoli colpi, non più tanto difficoltosi, erano tornate le sue mani intorno ai miei fianchi, pilotavano quegli affondi liquidi, tuttavia ognuno di quei colpi mi schiudeva quasi di forza: avrebbe dovuto farmi urlare, piangere, invece ebbi bisogno di fare forza con i gomiti e sollevarmi un po’ per respirare mentre gemevo ormai fuori controllo.  
  
“ _Mi ha toccato e toccato fino alla fine e-ed é stato b-bello…”_  
“Fai fare sempre queste porcherie a tua moglie eh? Vero depravato? Vero? Ti piace eh quando _Cissy_ ti rivolta, vero degenerato schifoso?”  
_Cissy_ la chiamavamo solo io e la sua famiglia, Cissy nella sua bocca aveva un suono così _sporco_ , così _grottesco_ …  
“ _Spesso… lo sa che mi piace… mi piacciono le sue belle dita eleganti…!_ ”  
“Porco _schifoso!_ ”  
Walden mi aveva tirato a se’ così violentemente da spostarmi di peso e farmi sobbalzare la testa, il mio corpo protestò e tripudiò di piacere ad un tempo, la mia mente si azzerò come se fosse stata appena aggredita da un gran colpo di spugna.  
  
La furia del boia addosso, finalmente: non ce la faceva più, proprio più, mi era addosso con tutto il peso del corpo, _spingeva forte_ in quei brevi, contratti istanti che sempre precedono l’orgasmo.  
  
_“Schifoso, sei uno schifoso, lezioso damerino fottuto… uno schifoso depravato ignobile…!”_  
  
Poi, il bianco assoluto. La resa, l’incendio che dopo aver devastato la casa rode anche i terreni circostanti… per poi sparire risucchiato dalla notte.  
  
  
La resa, mia e sua.  
  
  
* *  
  
“Oh no, Rowle. Non oggi. Walden ti sta aspettando, vai… é quasi l’alba, lo sai?”  
L’omone si bloccò al suono gentile, spossato della voce di Lord Malfoy. Continuò a guardarlo con occhi colmi di desiderio, famelici, struggendosi, ma rispose: “Si, signor Malfoy. Sono quasi le cinque. Io… beh, buona notte.”  
Quanta disperazione in quel suo saluto a conclusione del tutto.  
Il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni era furiosamente gonfio, lo gratificai del mio sorriso tagliente, prima di distogliere lo sguardo: spensi la luce della scrivania.  
Lui tossicchiò.  
“Vi chiamerò ancora, la prossima settimana. Va bene sabato? E naturalmente, il tuo segreto é al sicuro con me.”  
Sferrai nello stesso tono, stringendomi di nuovo la veste da camera sul corpo nudo. Tra le mie natiche la carne bruciava ancora, madida di umori.  
E lui con quella voce roca con la quale mi aveva supplicato mentre mi rivestivo, ma ormai satura di rassegnazione: “Va bene, signor Malfoy. Anche il suo.”  
“Buonanotte.”  
“Buonanotte.”  
A Rowle non restò altro che un breve inchino, e la porta.


End file.
